


I'm A Trans Woman

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Free Verse Poetry, Poetry, Trans Girl, Transgender, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: This a poem about me being a trans woman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm A Trans Woman

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I decided to repost this poem.

What I look like on the outside doesn't match how I feel on the inside and it hurts that other people can't see it.

In my mind and soul, I'm a woman. I have always been a woman. I was born a woman trapped in the wrong body.

Someday my body will match the way I feel. I know it will.


End file.
